Leave Out All the Rest
by fluffyPochi
Summary: An USUK fluff Songfic, the song is "Linkin Park - Leave Out All the Rest" for those who doesn't know. No bad stuff in the story, just fluff


_**H****ello readers, this is my first Songfic so no complaining about bad grammars and stuff, anyways it contains USUK fluff. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Enjoy!**_

_**Linkin Park - Leave Out All the Rest**_

_**I dreamed I was missing You were so scared But no one would listen Cause no one else cared**_

Little Alfred cried in terror as darkness crept towards him, the place was dark and marshy. The little nation tiptoed backwards untill he tripped on a large root, he bruised himself by accident and began to cry more. Over the scene, Arthur ran to were the cry came from, he couldn't believe his sight. He ran faster but he could not reach him, a vine grabbed ahold of his feet, making him trip. He tried to stand up, but the vine was heavy, it was wrapped around his body now. Alfred cried and cried untill the voice faded, Arthur saw nothing but a pitch black void.

_**After my dreaming I woke with this fear What am I leaving When I'm done here So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

Arthur woke up with a jolt, he was panting and sweating, he looked everywhere and sighed, "damn that dream" he muttered under his shaky breath. It was 9:00 am, he promised Alfred that he will join him for breakfast. Just then, his phone rang, he answered it, and it was him, "Hey Arthur!, I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel the breakfast today. I have many stuff to do, we can have it tomorrow" Alfred answered, but before Arthur could respond, he hanged up.

_**When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest**_

Alfred rushed to Kiku's house, they were planning to watch a horror movie, not at night but in the morning. They didn't want to have bad dreams like last time. After settling in Kiku's house, they began to watch the movie, later on, one scene in the movie made Alfred shed a tear. "What's wrong?" Kiku asked Alfred as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I-it's just that..." he trailed off, a memory appeared in his head, it was Arthur, comforting him after a nightmare. Alfred couldn't bare watching the movie after showing scenes like his memories, he then stood up and said good-bye to Kiku and went outside to visit Arthur.

_**Don't be afraid I've taking my beating I've shared what I've made I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through I've never been perfect But neither have you So if you're asking me I want you to know**_

Alfred arrived at his destination and knocked on the door, "what do you want you bloody git?" a voice answered, "it's me!" he answered back. "... Oops, uh come in" Arthur opened the door and let him in. He offered him some of his food except he got the common response, "Uh no thanks"Alfred said as he slumped on the couch. "Can I tell you something?" Alfred asked.

_**When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest**_

"I'm sorry for making you kind of lonely an hour ago" he apologized, "It's ok, I'm also sorry for calling you a bloody git for no reason. I thought it was Francis since you were at busy" Arthur also apologized. "Why did you go here, you were busy right?", "I wasn't busy, I was watching a movie with Kiku" Alfred said. "There was a scene in the movie that... reminded me...", "of a memory" Arthur continued, knowing he felt the same.

_**Forgetting All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well Pretending Someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are**_

The memory flashed in Alfred's mind again, he began to shed a tear, Arthur looked at him with widened eyes. Alfred then wiped the tear, but a second came out, then after a few heartbeats, tears started to flow down. He was crying now, Arthur felt the same, memories flooded his mind and he also began to cry, Alfred pulled him into a hug.

_**When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest**_

The both of them were crying, "I'm sorry" Alfred sobbed, he hugged him tighter as they felt the pain of remembering old memories. The most painful was the Revolutionary war, the day they split up and became their own nation. They let out their tears, not only tears, tears of feelings and laments they had when they parted.

F_**orgetting All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well Pretending Someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are I can't be who you are..**_

The two then decided to spend their day together in the house, spending their lost time with each other. They had never been this close, more than just visiting each other everyday, or in a world conference. Just then, a knock on the door interrupted their fun, "Who is it?" Arthur called out as he walked from the kitchen to the door, "It's the future no. 1 kid!" a proud voice said. "...Peter?" Arthur yelled, their bonding moment was interrupted by a little boy, ...at least the three of them are brothers.

They had fun untill Alfred returned to his home, with a big smile on his face, the same with Arthur and Peter.

_**Thanks for Reading and don't forget to give me a Review if you want to :p**_


End file.
